Running with Rose
by thecoreofthetardis
Summary: What if Rose stayed with the Doctor? AU. Doomsday fix-it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been watching Doomsday over and over again, and it shattered me every single last time. This is a Doomsday fix-it. It's my first DW fic, be kind!**

"Oh no you don't," she growled, "He's not doing that to me again."

She stared at the transport disc around her neck for a long moment, before slamming her palm down on it.

"It's jammed!" she cried. The exterior appeared to be slightly dented, rendering the device useless as it blocked the button.

She turned to glare at Mickey. "Pass me yours," she demanded, "Now!"

'

Jackie clutched Pete's arm as he attempted to reason with her. "Rose, the Doctor said every time we use one of these, it damages the whole world. "

"I don't care!" she sobs, cheeks flushing, tears dripping down her cheeks. "I've got to get back to the Doctor."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a screwdriver in a storage box in the corner.

"Rose, love, even if you went back, you could end up being sucked into the Void."

Jackie's statement made Rose lift her head. _Unless I wait. Until the last possible moment. Just as the breach closes._

She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket, and composed herself. "Alright," she mumbled, "I understand."

Mickey passed his transport disc to Pete before making his way over to her, laying a comforting arm on her shoulders.

"Could you-could you give me some time alone please? I need to think." She sniffed.

"Of course darling," Jackie soothed, ushering the two men out of the room.

Rose waited until their footsteps have quieted, before lunging desperately at the storage box, snatching the screwdriver triumphantly and squatting.

She spent the next few minutes frantically detaching the exterior of the device from its core.

Three screws left.

Two screws left.

One screw left.

The light on the transport disc started to dim.

"No, no, no, NO! Come on!" She cried, fingers clumsy as a result of her devastation.

She finally managed to detach the core of the device, and smashes her palm on it just as the light flickers out, squeezing her eyes shut, and hoping, pleading, begging that it would work.

Silence. _I've failed,_ she thought, tears streaming freely from between her eyelids. _I'm never gonna see him again._

She let the transport disc fall from her hands, ignoring the clatter as she buried her face in her hands, letting out loud, choking sobs.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from the front, and froze. She knew those arms. Hardly daring to believe it, she raises her head.

"Oh, my Rose."

A/N: I know this is really short, but it's just the intro, so bear with me, alright? Did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! This is the first real chapter of this fic **** Please review to tell me what you like/don't like and I will make sure to improve!**

"Oh, my Rose." He breathed, gently stroking the tears off her cheek. His expression was tender, but in his eyes, his oh-so-expressive eyes, she could see his sorrow.

"Why are you upset?" She whispered. She was so, so grateful to be with the Doctor, and she was beginning to worry that he did not feel for her as strongly as she did for him. Her heart clenched at the thought, bringing a new sheen of tears to her eyes.

"Oh, Rose." he sighed, pulling her into a hug and resting his chin on her head. "You'll never see your family again."

"I know," her voice cracked, "but as I said, I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you."

"I'm still just an image. No touch, Mum." Heartbreak seeped into her voice, and she had difficulty composing herself. _Gotta stay strong for Mom, Rose_, she told herself fiercely,_ she deserves a carefree life._

"Oh my beautiful daughter. You really do love him, don't you?" Her mother's voice was understanding and warmed her heart.

"Yeah. Yeah I do Mom."

"How are you doing this?"

"The Doctor says there's a tiny gap between the universes. We're orbiting a supernova. For power." She explained, "We've only got a bit over a minute."

"Well," her mother sighed, "If ya gonna be stickin' with Tyler, Natalie Jaiden for a girl, Finn Vincent for a boy."

"What?" she asked, confused, before realization dawns on her. "Those are beautiful names, Mum, did you pick them yourself?"

"No, of course not. Got them off the internet, didn't I." Jackie scoffed.

The pair shared a laugh, and it's almost as though they weren't separated by the fabric of reality itself.

"Where did the gap open up anyways?" Rose queried.

"Darlig Ulv Stranden, in Norway." Jackie answered. "Why-"

"Fifteen more seconds, Rose." The Doctor warned from his position at the console.

"Mum, we haven't got much time left. I love you." She half-sobbed.

"Oh Rose, sweetheart, I love you too." Jackie smiled wistfully.

The two shared an emotional look before the connection was cut.

Rose slumped down on a seat around the console, both physically and emotionally exhausted.

The Doctor pulled a few levers before walking over to give her a comforting hug. Just as he opened his mouth, golden particles flew into the TARDIS and materialized into a woman…in a white dress…with a veil. _A wedding dress_, Rose observed, shocked at the sudden appearance.

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Who are you?" The bride demanded.

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed again, apparently having lost the use of his vocabulary. _As much as this is a confusing situation, he is acting ridiculous, _Rose thought. The TARDIS hummed in agreement telepathically. She had shared a close bond with Rose ever since Rose's first Doctor had regenerated.

"Where am I?!" The woman hollered.

"WHAT?!" The Doctor yelled, escalating the shouting match.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!"

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: This chapter was rather short as well but I cut out the intervals for a more enjoyable reading experience? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
